No Temas a Este Amor
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: "Todo en la vida tiene su precio. Pero algo como el amor entre dos personas de mundos completamente distintos, que aún sabiendo que su relación nunca sería aceptada, decidieron estar juntos…eso realmente no tiene precio…".Wata/Zashi. OneShot. Dejen review


**¡Hola a todos, lectores de FF! Aquí regreso con una corta historia de una serie que me gusta un montón, que es xxxHolic. La verdad, la prefiero más que Tsubasa, además de que me encanta la pareja de la que trata esta historia: WatanukixZashikiWarashi. **

**Tal vez, no es una pareja que a todos les guste, ni que tenga muchos fans, pero es la más rescatable de esta serie (No me gustaba para nada la idea de Watanuki con Yuuko, ya que pienso ellos tienen una relación pura de amistad, y mucho menos con Doumeki ¬¬) Con Himawari la pensé un momento, pero me agrada mucho más la chica tímida que es Zashi-chan, como yo le puse n_n.**

**Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, ya que es algo fluff y una idea que me llegó después de mirar un capítulo de esta serie.**

**Bien, xxxHolic no es mío, todos sus derechos a CLAMP. **

**¡A leer!**

**No temas a este amor**

"_**Esta vez no dejaré que mi corazón**_

_**Se me escape de las manos**_

_**Porque esta vez el poder de creer**_

_**Dejará al amor ser libre**__**"**_

Aquélla noche, se podía ver con claridad la hermosa luna en el cielo. Un aspecto fantasmal que solo podía haber en este tipo de noches: de luna llena.

Yuuko le dio su último sorbete a la botella de licor que sostenía con sus escuálidos dedos, y le dio un vistazo al cielo…

-Adoro estas noches…- exclamó, susurrando. El chico de lentes a su lado, no parecía estar de acuerdo.

-Yo no, desde la última vez, procuro no salir de casa en noches como estas…- se quejó Watanuki, con una cara de reproche. Mokona, Maru y Moro se burlaron de él.

-¡No se rían, maldita sea!- les gritó, mientras comenzó a perseguirlas por toda la tienda. En cambio Yuuko, admiraba la luna. En ese momento, se veían descender dos figuras del cielo: una con un enorme paraguas y otra con algunas lucecitas a su alrededor. Cuando aterrizaron, Yuuko se puso de pie.

-¿Qué las trae por aquí, Amewarashi?- preguntó, acercándose a ellas. La chica de coletas pelirrojas se veía bastante preocupada.

-Yuuko-san, tengo algo muy importante que pedirte…

-Bien, adelante.

Atrajo hacía adelante a la otra chica, Zashikiwarashi, quién estaba cabizbaja. El espíritu de la lluvia suspiró.

-Debo pedirte…que la escondas aquí en tu tienda.

Yuuko observó a la muchacha de cabello azul, y se dio cuenta de que traía la manga de su kimono desgarrada y llena de sangre. La bruja expandió más sus ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- fue su pregunta, al percatarse de la herida del espíritu.

-La ha estado persiguiendo un espíritu maligno, pero todo parece indicar que alguien más lo ha mandado. No sé que quieren de ella, pero ya son varias las veces que tratan de asesinarla, y la última casi lo logran…- le dijo, enseñándole su herida. Yuuko tomó el brazo de la chica; y después miró a Amewarashi.

-Bien, primero llevémosla a que le curen el brazo; después, debes contarme todos los detalles.

Y la llevó dentro de la tienda. Justo en ese momento, apareció Watanuki peleándose con Maru, Moro y Mokona.

-¡Jaja, eres muy débil Watanuki que se escribe como primero de abril!- le gritó Mokona, que estaba sobre la cabeza de Maru, quién se encontraba encima de Moro, y muy al fondo estaba Watanuki.

-¡Débil!- exclamaron las dos niñas sonrientes.

-¡Carajo!¡Solo déjame que me levante y ya verás como te…!

Pero se detuvo en su amenaza, cuando vio a Yuuko entrar con _esa_ chica. Su sorpresa fue grande, ya que se quedó embobado observándola. Entonces, tumbando a las tres que estaban encima de él, se puso de pie y limpió rápidamente su ropa.

-¡H-Hola!- la saludó, dando una reverencia. Ella se sonrojó tanto, al grado de lanzar humo de su rostro. Entonces, la bruja sonrió con malicia.

-¡Watanuki! Qué bueno que te encuentro. Por favor, cura a la pequeña Zashikiwarashi.

Sorprendido, levantó su rostro.

-¿Se ha hecho daño?

Y la bruja le enseñó su brazo. Él de inmediato fue por el botiquín.

-No te preocupes Zashi-chan, él es muy bueno curando heridas- le prometió, con esa sonrisilla carismática que tan bien le quedaba.

-Es verdad, aunque no lo parezca, sirve de algo algunas veces…

-¡Te escuché maldito monstruo!- gritó desde donde estaba. Todos rieron ante la reacción, excepto la chica, quién dejó ver una hermosa sonrisa.

-Estarás en buenas manos…- exclamó la bruja, y después salió para hablar con Amewarashi. Mientras, se puso a jugar con las niñas y Mokona.

Fue entonces que volvió Watanuki, entrando a la salita donde ellas aguardaban…

-D-Déjame echar un vistazo, por favor-la llamó, con una voz extremadamente formal. Ella, sonrojada, se sentó cerca de él, y le permitió su brazo para que lo inspeccionara. Al hacer contacto con su piel, su sonrojo aumentó muchísimo más, al igual que el del chico.

-No se ve tan grave, con esto estarás bien…- le decía, amable y con una sonrisa, mientras vendaba con exquisita delicadeza la parte dañada de su hombro que se extendía hasta su codo. Ella permaneció en silencio, simplemente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-G-Gracias…- habló ella por primera vez, y bajó su mirada. Él la observó…

-No llevas puestos los prendedores que te regalé…

-¡Ah! Eso…

Y de inmediato, de una de sus mangas, sacó ese par de prendedores en forma de pequeñas alas, y los colocó en su cabello. Al ponerlos, parte de su rostro se descubrió, y el pudo admirarla más.

"_Ella es tan hermosa…"_, pensó, mientras la observaba bastante colorado. Y es que esa chica, por muy extraña que fuera, realmente era toda una belleza. No importaba lo tímida o débil que luciera, aquélla sonrisa y aquéllos ojos eran los más hermosos que había visto jamás.

De repente, sin pensarlo, subió una de sus manos y acarició su mejilla. Los ojos de la chica mostraron la sorpresa que ese acto le provocó, además de mostrar sus mejillas llenas de un carmesí tibio y hermoso. Ella lo miró, fijamente. Y él le devolvió la mirada. El momento era perfecto: la molesta de Mokona se hallaba afuera jugando con Maru y Moro, y Yuuko charlaba con Amewarashi de cosas que no le importaban en lo más mínimo; ellos solos en la sala, con las palpitaciones de su corazón tan fuertes como para crear una sola orquesta, y con un sentimiento indefinido, o más bien, sin explorar.

Él se fue acercando más a ella. Ella posó su mano justo sobre la de él, muy tímidamente. Sus ojos perdidos en los suyos, y la boca entreabierta. Su mano libre, la acomodó suavemente en la espalda de la chica; mientras ella, muy tímidamente, tomó su hombro. Y justo cuando ella ya había cerrado sus ojos, la besó, ocasionando que abriera sus ojos de golpe. Zashikiwarashi permaneció inmóvil, con el rostro completamente rojo. Y él, Watanuki, con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutaba plenamente de su boca. La abría, saboreaba su lengua y cada parte de ella. Fue entonces, que la fuerza de aquél beso, la hicieron lentamente cerrar sus ojos. Y sin más miedo, tomó el cuello del muchacho con ambas manos, profundizando el encuentro.

Entonces, afuera la conversación estaba terminando…

-Entiendo. No te preocupes, estará en buenas manos. ¿Quieres pasar a beber té?

-Claro, sería buena idea.

Y justo cuando estaban por abrir la puerta corrediza, Yuuko se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría ahí adentro. Y con una sonrisa maquiavélica dibujada en su rostro, se volvió con la pelirroja.

-Shhhh, no hagas ruido.

-¿Sucede algo?

Y con señas, le dijo que echara un vistazo adentro, y se encontró con un apasionado beso de parte de la parejita. Toda su cara se coloreó.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- exclamó, completamente asombrada.

-Tarde o temprano tenía que suceder…es algo inevitable.

Fue así, que invitando a Mokona y las niñas, se pusieron a disfrutar del lindo espectáculo de Watanuki y su dulce Zashikiwarashi.

Pero, de pronto, ella abrió sus ojos y rompió la atmósfera, al despegar su boca de la de él; y no solo era para tomar aire...

-Y-Yo…- empezaba a hablar él, respirando agitadamente y con sus ojos fijos en los de ella. Se dio cuenta que sus manos rodeaban completamente el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, y su sonrojo aumentó un 200%.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue inmensa, cuando ella se puso de pie y se apartó de él. Tenía sus manos sobre su pecho, que aún no se podía calmar después de ese beso. Y su rostro cabizbajo, con tristeza en su mirar. Él se dio cuenta, y también se puso de pie. Bajó la vista para encontrarse otra vez con ella.

-O-Oye, yo…

-Esto no está bien.

Se tensó al escuchar eso.

-Un amorío entre un humano y un espíritu. Nunca lo aceptarían…a pesar de que yo…- susurró, mientras levantaba su vista hasta la de él. Watanuki se puso serio, y se acercó más a ella.

-A pesar de que estés enamorada de mí, ¿no es cierto?

Y eso la sorprendió. Lo miró fijamente un momento, pero luego volvió a dejar la vista en el suelo. Lentamente, asintió. Watanuki sonrió.

-Así, como yo también lo estoy de ti.

Tomó sus hombros, y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Este sentimiento que ambos sentimos, ¿no crees que es maravilloso como para que no lo acepten?- le susurró, pegando su frente a la de ella. La chica, conmovida hasta las lágrimas se hallaba. Tanto tiempo enamorada de alguien imposible, hasta que al fin él logró corresponderle.

-Pero, tengo miedo. Tengo miedo, de lo que puedan hacerte…- le dijo, acariciando sus mejillas, con sus tibias manos. Pero él, acarició suavemente su gesto con su mano.

-No debes temer a este amor.

Y con esas palabras, pudo lograr que ella le regalara una sonrisa. Pero, antes de pudiera él devolverle la sonrisa, los demás irrumpieron en su mágico momento.

-¡Hey, ustedes dos!- canturreó Yuuko, abriendo la puerta de golpe, y de paso dándoles el susto de su vida.

-¡Yuuko-san, no asustes así a la gente!- la sermoneó, más avergonzado de lo que aparentaba.

-Más bien, no "interrumpas" así a la gente, ¿nee, Watanuki?- exclamó el espécimen negro, con una sonrisa pícara. Eso avergonzó más a los chicos.

-¡¿Nos estaban espiando?- gritó enérgicamente, con el rojo más rojo que haya tenido en toda su vida. Pero solo ocasionó que todas se echaran a reír.

-¡Watanuki está avergonzado!- se burló Mokona, riendo sonoramente.

-¡Avergonzado, avergonzado!- exclamaban las niñas, mientras daban vueltas alrededor de la parejita "casi" recién hecha.

Pero el momento se silenció, al entrar Amewarashi.

-Zashi-chan, ¿de verdad esto es lo que quieres?- le preguntó, un poco preocupada se podía notar. Pero la chica de pelo azul y hermosos ojos, solo asintió. Y eso bastó, para que Watanuki la tomara de la mano.

-Bien, ustedes tortolos.

Y voltearon a ver a la bruja.

-De antemano deben saber, que una relación así nunca será aceptada en el Mundo Espiritual- les dijo, con las manos en la cadera y una cara seria que hasta daba miedo. Ellos solo asintieron. Entonces, la de pelo azabache suspiró.

-Pero, aquí en el Mundo Mortal, nadie ha impuesto una regla que prohíba tal analogía. Así que, si quieren darse de besos y acurrucarse uno al otro, solo lo podrán hacer AQUÍ en mi tienda, ¿quedó claro?- les indicó, dibujando de nuevo aquélla sonrisa aterradora que solo la buen Yuuko podía mostrar.

-¡Yuuko-san, como puedes decir cosas así!- exclamó Watanuki, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Es la verdad Watanuki. ¿O acaso tú no deseas besarla y estar a su lado?- le preguntó, mirándole pícaramente.

-C-Claro que sí.

-Bien, pues tendrás que hacerlo donde yo pueda vigilarlos, osea AQUÍ.

Y mientras Watanuki se desvivía en transmitirle todo su descontento, Amewarashi abrazaba muy contenta a su amiga, que después de tanto esfuerzo, había alcanzado lo que ella deseaba.

**~Fin~**

_(Todo se tiñe de negro, y aparece Yuuko con una cara seria)_

-Todo en la vida tiene su precio. Pero algo como el amor entre dos personas de mundos completamente distintos, que aún sabiendo que su relación nunca sería aceptada, decidieron estar juntos…eso realmente no tiene precio…

_(De repente, cambia su cara seria por una alegre y chapitas al estilo Pucca en sus mejillas, y aparece Mokona, quién exclama a coro con ella)_

-Así que, ¡LUCHEN POR SU AMOR!

-¡Fight-Ou!

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Como bien dije, es algo breve y algo extraño, pero una idea es una idea u_u, tenía que pasarla a Word de inmediato y compartirla con ustedes, y saber que opinan dejándome su review. Tengan en cuenta que es el primero que escribo de esta historia. En fin, espero sus reviews y nos leemos!**


End file.
